Forgotten
by Kaylakayv
Summary: We all know about Uchiha Itachi, the loyal ninja who gave everything to protect his younger brother Sasuke and the village hidden in the leaves. We have all heard of his best friend Uchiha Shisui who gave his life for Konaha. There was someone else mixed up with the two Uchiha; her name is Fukishima Suki and will she be able to handle the complicated life of the Uchiha clan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story with Naruto characters, so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think!**

Suki's POV

My dark blue gaze slowly traveled to the window that showed the softly swaying trees outside the classroom. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I waited for my turn. I was beginning to feel nervous at the idea of the last exam. I was a top grade student, and my jutsus were always perfectly executed because I would never stop practicing until they were spot on. I had exceptional chakra control. I knew just what to do in tough situations, and had gone over it many times in my head, until I knew I could act on pure instinct. I could make an instant decision that could save my comrades lives, and I was well trained in taijutsu.

"Fukushima Suki." All eyes turned to me as I stepped in front of the Third Hokage, and three jonin.

"You know what to do." One of the Jonin said nodding at me, as I nodded back and began to make the hand signs.

"Clone jutsu!" Three clones appeared beside me, and the four of us smiled with pride as we looked to our superiors.

"Congratulations!" They handed me a Konaha head band, and I let the clones disperse.

One by one each of my classmates stood in front of them, and performed their jutsu until finally one of the two prodigies' name was called. "Uchiha Itachi." Itachi walked forward, no emotion readable upon his face. He had pale skin, dark eyes, and wrinkles around his eyes, but I suppose that's what happens when you're almost always frowning. Itachi quickly went through the hand motions and just like me, three clones appeared. A few of the girls let out excited squeals, and they didn't even tried to conceal the fact that they were checking him out.

"Uchiha Shisui." Now I don't know if Shisui and Itachi are cousins or anything like that. I do know that they aren't brothers and the reason they look alike could just be the fact that they are from the same clan. Either way the two were great friends, but if I had to talk to one of them I would talk to Shisui. He's not as uptight as Itachi and can always make you laugh. He walked forward, a smile pulling at his lips. He too had pale skin, dark eyes, and wrinkles though his weren't as deep as Itachi's.

"They're really hot, aren't they Suki-chan?" My best friend Tokushima Miya breathed out.

"I guess, but I highly doubt that the prodigies will fall for anyone of us here. I know I wouldn't if I was them. Heck, even if they asked me out right now I think I'd just say no." I leaned back against the wall and watched as Shisui made three clones appear. He and Itachi can make more than three clones. I guess they just didn't want to show off, I thought, as I twirled the head band in my hand. Miya shook her head as if to say what am I going to do with you, as she watched Shisui walk back over to Itachi.

I zoned out the rest of the exam, but I did watch as Miya made two clones and gave her a small smile as she walked back to my side with a forehead protector. Finally, after the whole process ended Miya and I made our way out of the school into the refreshing air. We would find out our teams tomorrow, and be placed with our jonin leaders not too long after that. I couldn't help but wonder who they would be.

"Suki." I felt my eyes widen and I quickly turned around to meet my mother's hard gaze. Her blue eyes were much lighter than mine, but her blonde hair was thick and slightly darker. Her age showed in the slight wrinkles upon her face and the beginnings of grey hair. She wasn't short, but she definitely wasn't tall and what she lacked in height she made up for in firmness. My father stood behind her. His dark hair was always a mess and his dark eyes, much like those of Itachi and Shisui, were as hard and cold as my mother's.

"I passed." I said giving them a small smile and holding up my new Konaha head band.

"Good." My mother nodded her head stiffly and my father grunted in response. I almost laughed with delight! My parents never praised me like this!

"I just wish that you had been born a year later." My father sighed unhappily, and my shoulders slumped. Not this again.

"Your father is right! To think that there were two other seven year old kids who graduated this year!" My mother made a face as she looked off to my left. I followed her gaze and saw Itachi and Shisui, their parents standing beside them with proud smiles on their faces. A small boy held tightly onto Itachi laughing happily. I couldn't help but smile slightly as the little boy saw me looking at him, and I watched as his face lit up and he smiled even wider. "Those Uchiha brats should have graduated with their own age group." I looked at my mother and frowned. My parents were not fond of the Uchiha clan, and I can't say I'm great friends with the two boys, but I didn't hate them.

"What about me? They're my age. If they shouldn't have been able to graduate, then I definitely shouldn't have. They're a lot better than I am." I pointed out heatedly. I may be seven, but I have a quick temper.

"Don't you dare say that! The Uchiha are a disgrace to this village!" My mother hissed.

I could feel two pairs of eyes on us now, and I already know who it was. All I know is I'm glad Miya went to talk to her parents as soon as mine had arrived.

"Shut up! I don't care if you don't like them! They deserve to be here too!" I growled.

My parents grabbed both my arms, and pulled me away from the school. With one last final effort, I twisted my body around so I could see Shisui and Itachi watching as I was dragged away. They both looked sad, and I can't blame them after what my parents just said. I let out an exasperated huff. So much for my parents being proud of me.

_My journey had only just begun._

**Okay so this chapter was pretty bad and short, but I didn't really know how to start this off. I even promised myself I wouldn't even post this story until I had finished it, but I just couldn't help it. SORRY I KNOW SHISUI ISN'T ITACHI'S AGE, I JUST HAD TO, FORGIVE ME! I promise it gets better! Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suki's POV

I tied my forehead protector around my waist and ran out the door of my one story home. My sandal clad feet crunched against the dirt on the road as I ran to the academy. Today would be the last day I would be a student there. I'm kind of glad though, because everyone called me a prodigy and I hated that. I just wanted to be a ninja who could protect the village, not some smart kid behind a school desk.

I picked up the pace, and soon I could see the school that I had gone to for only one year. Being only seven and graduating from the academy was rare, but a few really skilled ninja have done it in the past. My father, who's an Anbu Black Ops, is on a team with a man named Hatake Kakashi who also graduated at the age of seven. My feet stopped in front of the door leading into the classroom, and I just stood there as if waiting for something to happen.

"Are you nervous?" I jumped slightly, and whipped my body around to come face to face with Uchiha Shisui.

"Um..." I took a slight step back, seeing as we were close enough to each other that our noses almost touched. "I don't know if I am or not. I'm happy I graduated... I think." I frowned as I realized I really didn't know how I felt about graduating.

I was pulled from my thoughts as cheerful laughter filled the air around me, making my tense body relax. I looked up from the ground that had earlier caught my attention into Shisui's dark onyx eyes. He stopped laughing and gave me a warm smile before talking again, "You're not alone there. Itachi-kun here is fine with being out of the Academy, but me, I don't know if that's the way I feel or not. See Itachi-kun, I'm not some rare specimen with feelings no one can understand." The Uchiha chuckled as he gave his friend a slight push.

"Who knows, maybe you both are." Itachi shook his head as he walked forward and opened the door behind me. "You coming in, or are you going to stare at the door some more?"

I stayed silent before I understood that he had been talking to me. "I don't know, Itachi. It seems like a really nice door if you ask me. I believe it deserves more attention." I giggled as I stepped past him and into the classroom. I could hear Shisui laughing behind me as I made my way to a seat next to Miya.

"Were you just talking to Itachi and Shisui-kun?" Miya jumped up and down with excitement. I think she likes them...

"Yeah." I stretched out my arms, popping my sore back in the process, before looking down at my amazed friend. Her olive green eyes were sparkling in the natural lighting of the room, and her soft brown hair that had been carefully pulled up into a pony-tail, had a few stray pieces that fell onto her tan skin. Overall she was very pretty, and right now she looked almost... jealous?

"Wow! I don't think I have enough courage to talk to them!" she said in awe.

"Um... well they started the conversation." How do I respond to this situation? Dang, too bad I didn't learn this from my ninja training. 'How to respond to a shy, obsessed teenage girl.' I never thought I would ever have this problem.

"Really? What did you talk about?" She was almost as close as Shisui had been, and that is way to close for me. I scooted back slightly, and looked into her pleading eyes. Bad idea.

"Well... uh... we talked about graduating, and how Itachi thought Shisui and I are weird rare specimens... Oh, and how nice the door outside the classroom is!" I added the last part on with pride. I had at least added something to the awkward conversation out in the hallway.

"The door?"

"Yeah, the wonderful, lovely, and expertly crafted door," I said with a smile spreading across my face. I could hear laughter behind me, and I turned to see none other than Shisui and Itachi. Shisui was laughing again, and I had a feeling it wasn't something Itachi said.

"You really like that door don't you Suki-chan?" The slightly older Uchiha said once he had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I do," I giggled. Wait. Did he call me Suki-chan? Does this mean we're friends now? I glanced over at Miya to see her usual tanned face was bright red, "Uh..." I really need a training guide for this kind of thing. Step 1: (I hope this works) Keep their attention away from the fact that she's blushing. "So, who do you think you'll be paired up with?"

The two boys looked at each other then seemed to go deep in thought. It worked! I think. Step 2: Um... keep the attention off of Miya until she has a good point to come in and has stopped blushing?

"Well, they might put Itachi and I into the same squad, but I'm not sure." Shisui said, looking back at me.

"I agree there is a chance that we will be put together," Itachi said softly. "But, if we are put together I also think that they may put Suki in our group."

"Me?" I'm sure I looked strange, my mouth was hanging wide open and my eyes almost popping out of their sockets. How could I possibly keep up with them? Shisui laughed and even Itachi chuckled slightly at my shocked expression. I heard a sigh come from my right, and I soon felt a hand under my chin forcing me to close my mouth. I looked over at Miya as she pulled her hand away to see a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"When will you understand that you are very smart even if you're young? Don't act so surprised, because if anyone in this room can keep up with them, it's you." Miya was full on smiling now, and I could feel my cheeks begin to go red in a blush.

"No, I just study hard. In a real life combat situation, I can't stop and read a book to figure out what to do," I huffed, trying to force the redness away.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Miya countered, "You..." but before she could continue, Miya was cut off by our sensei as he called out for silence.

"Okay, first I would like to congratulate each and every one of you for passing the exam. You will now be divided into teams." He began to list names off one by one, placing the new genin ninja into groups of three. "Tokushima Miya," Both Miya and I sat up straight at the sound of her name. "Aburame Yuki, and Nara Shuzu." We both slumped down in our seats, unable to look at each other. Miya was probably just disappointed that we hadn't been placed on the same team, but I was worried. What if she gets sent on a dangerous mission and dies? What if I would have been able to help her?

"Stop worrying Suki-chan." My dark blue eyes met her green ones, and I couldn't help but fear the worse. I wouldn't be able to protect her if we were on seperate teams.

"I'm... I'm not worried. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm only disappointed, that's all it is Miya-chan." She giggled softly and pulled me into a hug. She was three years older than I was, so worrying about her seemed almost silly of me, but I thought of her as an older sister and I couldn't bear to lose her.

"Don't lie." I jutted out my lower lip at her words, and turned my head away.

"I'm not!" I argued quietly, but she only laughed as she pulled away and began to listen to our sensei again.

"Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, and Fukushima Suki." I could feel the glares from the girls in the room as my eyes just about bugged out of my head for the second time today. I think I might need to get that checked out. But Itachi had been right! I couldn't believe I was on their team! I would have to work really hard and... and my parents. Oh no, if my parents find out I am teamed up with the two Uchiha boys they'll throw a fit. A soft groan of annoyance escaped my lips, and Miya looked at me in surprise. I could tell that Shisui and Itachi were looking at me to, obviously surprised by my actions.

"What's wrong Suki-chan?" Miya frowned at me as I placed my head softly on the desk. How was I supposed to tell my parents this?

"Myparentsaresonotgoingtolikethis." I mumbled out quickly.

"What?"

"My parents are so not going to like this." I repeated, picking my head up from the table. Miya's mouth formed an O as she finally understood.

"What would your parents not like?" Shisui leaned over his desk and looked at me curiously.

"Um... well." I could feel my face going red, and I had to look away. "They aren't fond of the Uchiha clan, though I don't understand why. As far as I know, you two are nice enough, and I haven't found any reason not to like anyone from your clan..." I fixed my eyes on the black board, unable to look at the two boys behind me.

"Is that why they weren't happy that we had graduated after only a year like you?" Itachi asked softly.

My throat became very dry, and I couldn't manage to choke out the words, so I only nodded in response. I heard two identical sighs from behind, and felt Shisui's presence at my side being removed. The feeling of guilt crashed down on me like a wave from the ever turning ocean. I quickly cleared my throat and forced my dry mouth to open. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could change their opinions, but they're stubborn, and once they make up their minds it's extremely hard to change them. They're wrong about the Uchiha's. I'm... I'm sorry." I took my bottom lip harshly between my teeth as I waited for their responses, but when they didn't answer I slowly turned around to face them. I braced myself for their glares, but before I had even completely turned around I felt strong arms pull me into an embrace.

"Thanks Suki-chan." Shisui said as he pulled away and gave me a big smile. I looked over at Itachi and saw that he too was smiling. I stared at the two boys in awe before I slowly smiled back. Maybe it was fate that I was put on their team.

_Fate can be a cruel_ _thing._

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I have to say I really like the idea of Shisui and Itachi being on a genin team together. I know Shisui is really older than Itachi, and was alive during the end of the third Shinobi war and fought in it, but again I just really like this idea. What do you think about Suki? I personally really like her, and I feel that she matches them pretty well. Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shisui's POV

Itachi, Suki, Miya, and I made our way out of the crowded classroom into the small courtyard just outside the Academy doors. When we arrived, I placed my lunch on the ground before letting my body fall onto the soft earth. I looked up at the slowly moving clouds trying to find shapes in the cotton-like substances.

"Doesn't that hurt Shisui-kun?" Suki sat down next to me with an incredulous look upon her face. I only laughed as I shook my head, and continued to watch the clouds.

"He has a very high pain tolerance," Itachi explained for me.

"Oh... so if someone punched you it wouldn't hurt as bad as normal?" Suki asked me.

I smiled proudly and answered her question myself this time. "Yup." It wasn't until after I gave my answer that I realized I had made a mistake. Suki gave me an evil smile before hiding it behind a pleasant and friendly one, but I know what I saw. I'll have to watch my back, or I have a feeling she'll test out just how good my pain tolerance is.

I laughed nervously as I pulled my body up from the ground using just my arms to keep my waist off of the soft dirt. I looked over at Itachi and Miya, who were both eating their food and watching Suki and me. I had a feeling they were waiting to see what would happen next. I couldn't help but gulp.

"Shisui!" I felt a heavy punch against my arm and bit my lip to stop from yelping. Did she have to hit me that hard?

"What?" I groaned out, looking over at the blonde next to me.

"I asked you if you knew any of the current available jonin leaders!" Suki huffed rolling her eyes reminding me of a sapphire in the light of the summer sun. I watched as her long golden hair was tugged softly by a passing breeze and bit my lip.

"I don't know any at the moment," I breathed out. When did I start paying so much attention to my new teammate? Her shoulders dropped slightly as she groaned, falling back onto the ground.

"Ow," she mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Just to show off, I let myself fall and hit the ground without even making a sound. "Show off," She grumbled. We all laughed this time, though Itachi being his usual self only chuckled softly, but it made me happy to see him laugh. He really needs to stop isolating himself so much. I pulled my body completely off the ground and picked up my food.

"You should eat Suki-chan," I chuckled as I placed the first bite in my mouth. I watched as the petite girl nodded in agreement and began to eat her food. I could feel the presence of an advance ninja and slowly, without alerting anyone I was doing so, looked around for the person who was watching us. Not too far away, hiding in the underbrush of a large oak tree, crouched a woman with long raven black hair and red eyes. I noted the Konahagakure forehead protector and decided that I wouldn't mention her to anyone.

"You too Shisui-kun?" Itachi asked me softly. I nodded my head in response before smiling at the girls and joining their conversation about what our first mission might be. Every once in a while, I would look back over at the woman, but she didn't seem to realize we had caught her spying.

We talked for a little while longer then began to head back to meet our new sensei. I had a sneaking suspicion that the woman who had been watching us might be in charge of our team. I only hope that she's better at concealing herself in a real life situation, or our team might be in trouble.

Itachi and Suki sat in silence on either side of me as we waited to meet our new sensei. Miya and her team had already left and were doing only Kami knows what. I looked over at the door as it slid open to reveal the woman from earlier. "Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, and Fukushima Suki," she read off of a piece of white paper in her small hand. The three of us stood and made our way over to our new Sensei. "Please follow me." she said, giving us a smile before walking away toward the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Shisui, Itachi-kun she was the woman watching us earlier!" Suki said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You noticed her too Suki-chan?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." Suki looked uncomfortable as Itachi and I stared at her in shock. Miya was right. If anyone could keep up with the two of us, it was Suki.

We walked up a few flights of stairs before we were met with the refreshing air from outside. "Please sit on the steps. My name in Kurenai Yuhi, and I will be your jonin leader. You're my first genin team, so this will be a new experience for all of us. I would like you to introduce yourselves, and say one thing you like, one thing you dislike, and a dream of yours." She gave a kind smile, which Suki and I returned. "Itachi, why don't you start?"

My best friend let out a soft sigh, but began anyways. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like spending time with my brother. I dislike war, and I wish to help aid in the peace in Konaha." I smiled with pride as my friend finished and began my own introduction.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui. I like spending time with my friends, and I also dislike war and wish to help aid in the peace in Konaha." I looked over at Suki and noticed she was deep in thought.

"My name is Fukushima Suki. I like training and working with my friends. I dislike how people go by pre-judged opinions of one another before they even get to know the other person. My dream isn't so much a dream but a goal I strive to achieve. I wish to protect every one of my friends and never have to see any of them die, and I will give my life to achieve that goal if necessary. I know that seems like a bad goal with this career path, but it's the one thing I feel like I believe in one hundred percent."

We all went silent as we looked at the small girl beside us. From the short time I had been around Suki, I did not see her as a person who would strive towards something so difficult to achieve. I could see it in her eyes, though. She did truly believe in what she said one hundred percent. I smiled at her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Then I will happily trust you with my life any day." Those words, in that moment became a promise, between all three of us. We would trust our lives in the hands of our teammates.

_That was our fate._

**This wasn't a very interesting chapter, but the next one will definitely be more interesting! The test to see if they are really cut out to be genin! I hope you liked this! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Suki's POV

I lay in my soft, comfortable bed with the silky sheet wrapped tightly around my small body. I was numb with fatigue, and I couldn't seem to fall asleep. The night sky looked like a navy blanket glittering with the light of a thousand diamonds flickering in the light of a glowing flame. Looking up at the sky always seemed to calm me down, but tonight the scene made no difference for my nerve-filled body. I turned my head so all I could see were the golden waves of my hair as it flowed out and around my pillow. I could almost see the light from the brilliantly pale moon reflected in it's rich sea. My eyes began to flutter closed, and I sighed in contentment as I let my body shut down and the blissful embrace of sleep took me into it's waiting arms.

My alarm's shrill piercing voice screamed for me to awake from the inviting darkness of my peaceful slumber. My small hand reached out for the loud, annoying device before slamming the off button. Eyes still closed, I pulled my thin frame from the warmth of my sheets and placed my bare feet on the soft carpeted floor. Raising my pale hands to my eyes, I rubbed the sleep away before heading to my drawers and pulling out my clothes for the day. With a quick darting movement of my hand, I snatched my brush and hair-tie from the top of my dresser before I headed into the bathroom.

I let the warm water run down my body in fast flowing droplets as I slowly woke up. I was up extra early this morning so I could be sure to be fully awake and ready when I got to the training grounds. My hands made their way to my long blond hair, rubbing in the shampoo that smelled deeply of lavender. Once I had washed and rinsed my body, I pulled myself out of the shower only to be hit with an onslaught of cold air. I wrapped my large fluffy towel around myself and quickly began to dry off.

I pulled on my black Capri leggings before placing my layered red skirt over them. I took my white shirt with the Konoha symbol inked across the chest and pulled it over my wet and tangled. I picked up my brush and began to slide the bristles through my overlapping waves. Once I had untangled my hair, I grabbed my hair-tie and pulled the slightly damp hair into a high ponytail that rested atop my head. My eyes darted to the mirror just in front of me. Fog still clung to the reflective surface's edges as I looked at myself before dipping down and beginning to brush my teeth.

My sandal clad feet made no noise as I made my way into the kitchen and placed waffles in the toaster. 'I wonder what we'll do today?' I thought as I pulled the syrup down from the pantry top and took the now done waffles from the toaster. I quickly began to eat my morning meal in silence, my mind wandering elsewhere. I thought back to what Shisui had said to me. Did he really trust me, someone he hardly knew, with his life? A warm feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, and I smiled happily. I couldn't wait to start my first mission with Itachi and Shisui!

"Good morning Suki." I jumped slightly as my mother walked past me to make herself tea. When had she gotten here?

"Good morning," I replied, regaining my composure as I ate the last bite and stood up to wash my dishes off.

"I would like you to invite your teammates over for dinner tomorrow night." My heart dropped to the floor as I turned to face the woman who now stood right beside me sipping from a hot cup of tea.

"Uh, don't you want to know who my teammates are first?" I asked as I pulled away from my now clean dishes and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"No, I expect the hokage has placed individuals on your team that will compliment your talents," she said to me as she pulled out a pan and a carton of eggs.

"Yeah, I think we'll work quite well together. I think we compliment each other very nicely," I told her nervously.

"Good, now you should go before you're late." I nodded my head quickly before fleeing from the room and running out into the cool morning air.

"I am so dead," I said quietly to myself as I made my way to training ground six, my blond hair flying out behind me like flickering golden flames. The training ground we were supposed to meet up in was just past the Uchiha district, so as I passed I wasn't too surprised to see both my teammates making their way in the direction I was headed.

"Itachi-kun! Shisui-kun!" I called happily as I fell into step beside Shisui.

"Good morning Suki-chan!" Shisui smiled at me as we walked at a good, steady pace.

"You look a bit tired already Suki-chan," Itachi noticed as I breathed a little heavier than usual.

"I ran here as fast as I could. Anything to escape my mom! You know what she wants me to do?" I groaned as I let my right hand glide over the top of my scalp before pulling on my pony tail to make sure it was secure.

"I take it we're supposed to ask what," Shisui laughed as I pouted at him.

"She wants me to ask you two to come to dinner! When I asked her if she wanted to know who was on my team she turned me down, saying that she was sure she would approve of them or something like that!" I exclaimed. I turned my head to the two Uchiha boys beside me as each digested my words.

"You mean your mother, who hates the Uchiha clan, wants to have us over for dinner?" Shisui asked in a hushed and terrified whisper.

"Pretty much what I just said."

"Well you should tell her we accepted. If we turn her down, then it would look rude and give her even more reason to not like us." Itachi looked deep in thought as he told us what he was thinking, and I couldn't help but agree that once she found out that they were Uchiha she would be mad no matter what.

"I'm sorry you guys. I never meant for you to have to worry about being around my parents!" The ground suddenly became more interesting than the trees covered in singing birds and much more so than my teammates who were walking alongside me.

"You don't have to worry about it Suki-chan! We're fine, and who knows? We might just change your parents' opinion about us!" There he goes again. Shisui always knew how to cheer me up even when I didn't really deserve it. The two boys beside me should at least be a little more offended! My parents hate them for no reason, and yet they don't care! I guess it just goes to show that Shisui and Itachi are very kind people.

"Thank you. You're both so kind! I couldn't be more proud to say that you're my teammates!" I choked out as I looked into their honest and caring eyes.

The two boys chuckled as they made their way to either side of me and placed their arms around my shoulders. A smile crept across my face as we walked shoulder to shoulder to training ground six.

"I have two bells that you must capture. To accomplish this test you must claim a bell for your own, and the person who does not succeed in getting a bell will be sent back to the academy." Kurenai Sensei held up two identical bells which made a melodious chime in the passing breeze.

"Only two of us will be able to get the bells?" Shisui's face fell as he looked into our Sensei's beautiful ruby-red colored eyes.

"I'm afraid so." My heart fell, but I had no time to despair because just in that moment Kurenai Sensei began the test.

My feet pushed off from the ground, and I hid myself in the cover of the deep green trees. I looked through the swaying branches at my now lone Sensei. This bell test. There had to be a trick to it. As far as I know, there has never been just two genin in one team; there has always been three genin and a jonin leader. Could it be that this test was supposed to see if we would work as a team?

I closed my eyes and reached out into the surrounding area looking for Shisui and Itachi's chakra; once located I set off in their direction, making sure to be as quiet as possible. When I came into a clearing, I saw the two Uchiha boys sitting together talking strategy.

"Itachi-kun. Shisui-kun," I whispered softly once I was close enough to touch them. I watched in amusement as they jumped and spun around to face me.

"I think I know what we have to do." With that we all huddled closer together as I began to explain.

Third Person POV

Suki made her way to Kurenai, her long blond hair held high in it's pony tail, with the flowing blond locks reflecting the sun's rays as she flashed through the trees at top speed to land in front of the raven haired woman, a cocky smile in place.

"Let's see if you can do this Sensei," The young girl teased as she rushed forward dodging the kick aimed at her chest with a quick back flip before landing perfectly balanced on one leg as she pushed up the other in a high kick of her own. Her foot made contact with skin, and Kurenai stumbled back slightly before falling into a fighting stance. Suki's hands moved in a whirl of movements as she began her jutsu calling out at the end, "Chakra absorption technique!"

Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the seven year old whom she was fighting. The older woman aimed a kick at the girl's side, but Suki just rolled up into her sensei's line of defense and pushed her palm into her stomach. With a quick jerk of her feet, the seven year old pushed away before landing at a safe distance from the jonin.

As the woman began to feel the effects of losing chakra, a kick was aimed at her head. Her red eyes became large as she was pushed forward. Suki was still off to her left and a safe distance away. 'Could one of the Uchiha boys actually have helped her?' Kurenai twisted her body around as she blocked a well-aimed punch that would have injured her lower back. Standing in front of her was none other than Uchiha Shisui. From the corner of her eye, the jonin leader caught sight of movement and pushed herself away so she could look at her three new students. Each one of them had a fierce, fiery determination in their eyes as they stood shoulder to shoulder facing their sensei.

"I see. So you've decided to work together." Kurenai beamed at her students and placed the bells on the ground before lowering herself down too. They had looked past the part where she said one of them would be sent back to the academy. They had passed faster than any other ninja in history. Each one of them possessed the will of fire similar to that of the First Hokage's. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Congratulations team! You pass!" There was a woop of excitement from the girl as she pulled the two boys into a bone-crushing hug.

"It worked! I can't believe our plan actually worked! I love you guys! You're the best!" Suki laughed happily as she pulled away beaming.

Shisui laughed and placed his hand on the shorter girl's head. "We're a team after all!" the Uchiha said with pride.

_And they were._

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry there wasn't much fighting, but I kind of felt as though Kurenai wouldn't be one to keep fighting once it was pointless to fight. Whether she could beat them or not... that will be revealed later on... maybe. You may also be wondering why I picked her. It's because Kurenai specializes in genjutsu, so she will be able to help them practice it more since the Uchiha are a mainly genjutsu related clan. Please comment and vote!**


End file.
